Bravo Company/Psychiatric Evaluation
{| style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" valign="top" align="center" style="padding:5px;" class="oni" | /SERVER ONLINE //HOST PARAMETERS ONLINE ///EXTRANET CONNECTION ENGAGED ////SECURE CONNECTION, CHAT ENGAGED >Version 6.4 ONI Secure Chat SERAPH> Okay, as requested, I've collated all psychiatric and performance reports on all members of Bravo Company for your review Director. All Psychiatric reviews have been performed and published by me, my own report (Scouts honour, I haven't peeked) was collated by JOKER. Performance reports are written by Commander 013 on personal reviews, with input from other officers. Performance review for the commander has been made, at your request, by JOKER. Added details of note on each Spartan. Hope you enjoy the read, Ma'am. OSMAN> This isn't a novel I want to read, this is vital review, I gather everything has been done within procedure? SERAPH> Yes Ma'am, all files are transferring now FILE:BRAVO_PSYCH_03 received Ajax-013= {| style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" valign="top" align="center" style="padding:5px;" class="oni" | PERFORMANCE Written by CODENAME: JOKER Its difficult where to begin with his performance review. Ajax is a II, and like most of the other IIs, he's professional, skilled and violent to boot. He's listed as hyper-lethal, like most of the surviving twos and excels as an independent operator, team member or leader. As a team leader, he is focused, more than many officers with his experience. His ability to look at a situation, and play his team members to their strengths is phenomenal. He knows his team, inside and out, maybe better than themselves and is brilliant at team building. His ability as an officer to adapt to situations and out manoeuvre often superior forces is reminiscent of the great generals of history, such as Hannibal, or Genghis Khan. Its this ability, even in the face of adverse odds, superior enemy forces and limited military intelligence, that allows Bravo Company to succeed. As a soldier though, Ajax is dangerous, methodical and downright violence. Having seen him in combat multiple times, he fights with a brute force economy, refining his combat to a grim science. While an excellent shot, his preferred place is as a pointman, playing best to his talents. He's lightening quick and strong as hell, with the reactions and adaptability to kill an opponent before they realise there's a fight. Much of his talent as a combat specialist lies in his capacity for electronic warfare. The man learned from the best, at Halsey's feet. He's a veritable artist when it comes to electronic warfare, being as capable as an A.I. in this capacity and even more flexible. While he can't multitask like an artificial intelligence, put him in parallel with one during a hack, preferable one well versed in cyber warfare and there's nothing they can't beat. Even his PIE and C-PIE methodology matches his efficient, brutal combat style. He often uses adaptations and mutations of PIE and C-PIE methods devised by Halsey, so much they are barely recognisable. His protocols are more than capable of defeating an A.I. in both offence or defence. He's one of the few specialists classified as Wizard A-Class by the UNSC, the number of which can be counted on two hands. However, this ability most certainly leads to cocksure entry and exits of classified systems. He's hacked his way into more than a few November Black level classified files, and knows his way in and out of most ONI security protocols, much to ONI's distress. He's even used his capabilities to threaten the then director of Office Of Naval Intelligence. former Vice Admiral Paragnosky. The fact he's still living and breathing means he was more than successful. If there's classified materiel that he needs, I've advised the Office to simply give it to him, rather than run the risk of having him tear a hole in their firewall. Director Osman agrees and supplies what materiel she is liable too. COMMENTS Ajax is an immensely difficult man to converse with, even getting a reading on him took longer than expected. I've gone through past psychiatric evaluations, including ones preformed by Doctor Halsey herself, and ones preformed in Erebus prison. None truly give an accurate reading of the man, and I do have the suspicion, outside of those early evaluations, he's been playing the preforming doctors. What I do get from him? He's solid as a rock, rarely flinches, even at particularly gruesome sights. He doesn't flinch twice at gruesome acts he may have preformed (See lodged complaint with Director Osman concerning his use of nuclear and electromagnetic weaponry against civilian infrastructure.). He doesn't talk much outside of orders or responses, but when he does you listen to what he has to say as he usually has fantastic insight on a situation. However, what he says will be brutally honest and usually lacks that laconic wit his companions may have. As rock steady as he may be, he's still human, and still loses his temper, albeit after a protracted time. Short bursts of disciplined violence is often enough to solve a problem in his way. Few soldiers have as much experience as Ajax (Biological speaking, he's been on active duty 30 years, chronologically, 80 years.), and he's fought more enemies than I was aware existed. Numerous Insurrectionist factions, the Covenant, Sangheili terrorists, Jiralhanae slaves, Kig-Yar pirates, criminal cartels, Abhorred, The Flood and more. In particularly, he holds no love for rebels. His violence to insurrectionist, rebels, revolutionaries and terrorists is beyond tolerable levels, but his cleanliness and effectiveness warrant his use in dire circumstances. If he'd never been recruited, Ajax may well of ended up academic designing the next generation of UNSC technology. He knows his way in and out of most mechanical systems and electronics, and can deconstruct and rebuild them with ease. His knowledge base, and its thirst for expansion, seem to have literally no limit. More than a few times I've seen him reading human and alien literature in his off duty hours. He's also extremely accomplished in programming, physics, biology and chemistry, and is fluent in a wide variety of languages, including Mandarin, Russian, Arabic, Hungarian, German, Spanish, French, Sangheili, Machanik and Plainis. His attention to detail, observational capacity and ability for multiple tasking is far beyond that of an average human and beyond that of his compatriots in the class of 25. And I still haven't beaten the bastard at chess. HISTORY A short version of Ajax's history? Might as well try to recap the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War. Where to start? The Program I guess. Orphaned before the beginning of the program, Ajax had all the potential for a spartan. Stronger, faster and smarter than other children, he hit every physical, mental and genetic marker. However, initially he was opped out of the program because of potential instabilities. Halsey over rode said selection protocols and ensured he was recruited. While noted as anti-social in training, he was selected for team leader training, and also selected for Halsey, for personal tutoring (Noting his hacking talents, derived from Halsey). He was designated team leader for Crimson Team, and graduated in flying colours. His first military operation was the operation at Eridanus Secundus, capturing Robert Watts, where his performance was not noteworthy. His next operation was OPERATION: LION'S ROAR, which involved extensive operations against Insurrectionist forces on Hecate. Initial digging of information on this operation suggests he suffered wounds and torture at rebel hands, and may be the source of his dislike of Rebels. Much of the Operation has been locked under NOVEMBER BLACK, but what I have gleamed suggests this enigmatic 'REGAN' aided in his escape. This was followed by a few joint operations, before the Harvest. Redirected to Chi-Ceti IV, he proved adaptable to the MJOLNIR armour, and piloted for the Spartans deep space operation, where they lost a team member, impacting heavily on him. During the Great War, he was present at a number of operations, such as the Harvest Campaign, the battle of Jericho VII and engagements on Sigma Octanus IV, but engagements of note include operations on Morrígan III, which the action reports claim involved 'recovering ONI assets from the Covenant'. I believe this asset may again be this mysterious Codename: REGAN. Later stages of the operation involved counterattacking against the invading fleet and taking down a carrier. During this operation, he received multiple citations and medals. During Fall of reach, he was one of the surviving SPARTANS to make it to ground, and was charged with the defence of the generator facilities. Taking heavy casualties, and forced on the retreat, he lost his entire team, the original Crimson team member of Mike-028 was killed and Elise-070 captured, while the rest of the defending force was killed, aside from the now comatose Mel-038. Evacuated by Regan, he managed to get of Reach and join with a NavSpec unit, following Covenant Zealots. Reaching an occupied colony, they found them excavating a deep dig site, retrieving some kind of refined crystal structure. They immediately took this to Earth, where Ajax was reunited with the other SPARTANS. Blaming John for their disastrous losses at Reach, he got into an altercation with him, and opted out of joining Blue Team. He moved onto Operation: KITSUNE, which began with attacking Covenant Command and Control systems, and using intelligence gathered there, rescued SPARTAN-070 from captivity on Divine Ascension. Badly wounded during the operation, he was treated at the operations base, Red 0113. From there, he was part of a combined strike force with a small Sangheili combat fleet. He was dispatched to Necropolis to stop an invading Covenant fleet on the mysterious world (Which we now know to be a Forerunner Shield World, though it is abandoned) and commanded Gamma during the engagement. Operations on that world are classified under VANIR encryption, but what is known is that is when the Guardians joined the war alongside the UNSC-Sangheili alliance. He returned to Earth alongside a large task force, just after the opening of the Portal at Voi. In the conflict, he fought most in and around Sydney, leading the large strike force that took back the city and lifted the siege on Bravo-6, better known as the Hive. Reunited with Mel-038, they pushed the remaining Covenant off Earth, and followed them all the way back to Doisac over the next few months. Though conflict was short on Doisac, before the surrender and armistice, he, Crimson Team and Gamma Company lead a lightening speed raid on the largest space port there, seizing and holding it for six hours without assistance. Following the war, as a functional SPARTAN-II he was distributed to combat theatres against the resurgent Insurrection, such as operations on Venezia, which were noted for their brutality, clandestine missions on Talista and operations on Terceira. He was also a major member of the Thunderbolt Initiative, training the Spartans in using their new MJOLNIR armour. After operations against Insurrectionists calmed down, he was redeployed to less combat intensive operations, such as the exploration of Installation 03. While unreported, I believe he may have been involved in some kind of attempt on then Director Margaret Paragnosky's life and the jail breaking of Doctor Halsey. Such incidents are not recorded, thus can never be truly verified. Then he just disappears in the late seventies. At this time, most of the IIs were on long distance missions that required long periods of cryo sleep. On a high level order from the Director of Naval Intelligence, Ajax was redirected to the Iris Nebula, and then fell out of communication for six months. When he did return to space, there was most definitely something wrong. Initial medical review, and orders of why he was sent to the Iris Nebulae are both locked under Code: VANIR, however, what ever had occurred out there had killed the rest of the crew, incurred significant damage on the ship and left him mentally and physically broken. From here, he was transferred to a specially designed cell on Erebus prison for psychiatric care. I've had significant difficulty in finding 'clean' psychiatric reports from this period, that is, those that aren't censored or doctored, but the secrecy surrounding this does worry me. Since then, he's been downgraded as a risk, to himself and others, and returned to regular operating units. Returning to active service, he's been instrumental in designing and training the newest generation of SPARTANS, as well as operating in a number of clandestine mission. Again, heavy classification is preventing me observing most of them, but what I have recovered is his search for the missing Rapier team, who have been MIA since 2582, and have since recovered two members held as prisoners. As leader of Bravo Company, he's participated in a number of operations, such as Operation: HELLFIRE, Operation: CLAPTRAP, Operation: BOOTSTRAP and Operation: CRIMSON FRONT, to name a few. In recent rears, he's seen action against the Covenant, Storm terrorist cells, Kig-Yar pirates, organised criminal syndicates and Insurrectionist cells. NOTES Ajax has recurring instances of multiple instabilities usually associated with extreme stress or a history of violence, both are instances common to the SPARTAN lifestyle. He has been exposed to these circumstances, more so than others. He comes across, on the surface as a sociopath. He lacks empathy for most, can appear as callous and violent and disregard for most social normalities. He also displays many factors usually indicative of hypmanic bipolar disorder, with extended episodes of hypomania and depression, usually treated through a mixture of therapy and on site exercise. His evaluation from Erebus does suggest at the time he was suffering from delusional episodes, featuring vivid audio-visual delusions which could be explained with extreme post traumatic stress disorder. These episodes have since subsided with regular treatments, though B056 reports episodes as recent as last year, wherein he's addressed a deceased SPARTAN operator. I'm keeping a very close eye on the situation, but the IIIs and IVs under him are tight lipped. Regardless, its not effected his performance or mental faculties. EQUIPMENT Ajax most commonly takes to the field in his mark 7 CQB Armour. Matches him through and through. Tough, adaptable, agile. Like a lot of close quarters specialists, he's modified it for asymmetric defence, with the heavier Glacis plate pattern armour and Buckler/Pointman plating on his left arm, giving him excellent armoured qualities on his left arm. His armour has been adjusted with a Collar/Breacher and he has a section of Chobham on his leg. He has a MC6 TACPAD on his left wrist. His helmet has a HUL G2 and G3. The most notable addition to his armour is the inclusion of a section of "Katag-Yar". This is sort of a half cape used by several city-states of Sanghelios. This material has become popular among some special forces circles, and protects the vulnerable lower backs and rear of the legs against shrapnel and explosions. In close quarters, it can be quite useful and provides an excellent defence against 'mobility kills'. The armour is in standard olive drab, except for an identifying number tag on the right shoulder plate and red arrow markings on the left. His weapon of choice is a M108A1 CAWS. This is outfitted with a collapsing Navy Pattern stock, red dot sight, foregrip, laser pointer and flash light. Its most often loaded with a single drum magazine, and more box magazines in reserve, loaded with a mixture of flechette and incendiary rounds. He keeps at least one to two magazines loaded with self-arming FRAG rounds for taking down well armoured or entrenched targets. His secondary is a M55C EBR, fitted with an Army pattern upper rail, a lower RIS, an electronic CALI sight, laser pointer and foregrip. On necessity based situations, he commonly fits a suppressor. This is most commonly loaded with SAP-HP rounds, though mixed magazine loads with HESH for heavily armoured targets, and hollowpoint munitions for operations against 'soft' targets are used on occasion. On each thigh, he has a customised M6L PDWS, with moulded and engraved grips, gifted by the other twos to mirror his personality, purchased for him by the other Spartans (An unusual trait I have observed, they seem to be focused on buying practical gifts for each other, usually firearms). These don't have any modifications, at least on a regular basis and are primarily loaded with SAP-DHE or SAP-HP, mixing in-between. He also carries at least two combat knives per operation, with a M11 CQCWS for the majority of work, such as close combat and utility operations and a civilian bought 2570 Karambit 74, usually used for stealth work against singular targets, highly effective in lethal, trained hands. As well as this, he carries a range of high explosive grenades and flashbangs, for clearance operations. |-| somebody 2= {| style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" valign="top" align="center" style="padding:5px;" class="oni" | stuff |-| somebody 3= {| style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" valign="top" align="center" style="padding:5px;" class="oni" | things |-|